escape from the deck
by The Undertaker's Prodegy
Summary: YAY!! CHAPPY 2!! the DM and CG escape from yugi's deck or some crap. WHY ARE YOU READING ME, IM JUST A STUPID SUMMARY!!
1. shortness of escapes

Escape from the Deck  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or anyone that gets involved in this story  
  
Inside the deck, before Yugi was about to duel Joey just for fun.  
  
Dark Magician: I'm getting sick and tired of being referred to as "just a card"!  
  
Celtic Guardian: Me too! We need a way to get out of this deck.  
  
Dark Magician: I have an idea! I've had a secret magic spell locked in a separate card. I need Yugi to use the Book of Secret Arts. But he never uses it.  
  
Celtic Guardian: We can use the power of the millennium puzzle!  
  
Dark Magician: Good idea!!  
  
Outside the deck, the duel is starting.  
  
Joey: You ready yuge?  
  
Yugi: Yep, let's go! You go first.  
  
Joey: Hmm. I'll play the red eyes black dragon!  
  
Yugi: *Thinking* He'll find a way to strengthen his red eyes, so I'll have to strengthen the Dark Magician. *Not thinking* I'll play the Dark Magician, equipped with Book of secret arts! Dark Magic attack!  
  
Joey: No! My red eyes! I guess I'll play the Flame Swordsman in defense.  
  
Yugi: I'll play the Celtic Guardian in attack mode!  
  
Just then, the Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian cards started glowing! After the smoke cleared, everyone was surprised to see that there was actually a Celtic Guardian and Dark Magician. Before anyone could say anything, the Celtic Guardian broke the window with the back end of his sword and jumped out the window. The dark Magician followed. They both landed safely, but ran off quickly.  
  
Joey: Uhh, Yuge? What just happened?  
  
Yugi: I'm not sure Joey.  
  
Now that the Celtic Guardian and Dark Magician are free, what trouble will they cause? What stuff will they steal? What Drugs will they sniff? You will find out..Now.  
  
Dark Magician: *Hiding behind a bush* we did it!  
  
Celtic Guardian: *Hiding behind a nearby tree* it was too easy!  
  
Dark Magician: We better get out of here before they follow us. *Starts Running*  
  
Celtic Guardian: *Follows*  
  
That's all for now, review if you know what's good for you. I'll stick a kuribo on your cat and choke him to death! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	2. umblending, prank calls, mcDonalds, 5 bu...

Hey people! Sorry the last chapter was so short, but I wanted to se how people liked it first! But I got some good reviews about this and decided to continue! So here it goes!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh gosh darn it! _  
  
We last left our friends Yugi and Joey in great confusion.  
  
Joey: Yugi, what do you really think happened?  
  
Yugi: I don't know. But the Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian are just cards, right? They can't cause any real damage, can they?  
  
Back with DM and CG.  
  
Dark Magician: we need to blend in with the crowd.  
  
Celtic Guardian: *eating a hotdog* Why do you say so?  
  
Dark Magician: because people are staring.  
  
Celtic guardian: *Looks around* uh. HEY LOOK IN THAT DIRECTION FOR A LONG TIME FOR NO REASON!!!  
  
Everyone: *Does so*  
  
Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian: *run into a clothes store*  
  
Dark Magician: THAT was brilliant.  
  
Celtic Guardian: I didn't hear you come up with anything.  
  
Dark Magician: let's just get some clothes and blend.  
  
After about 5 hours.  
  
Dark Magician is wearing a red shirt with yellow palm trees on them, blue jeans, a backwards Seattle Mariners hat, and a gold chain.  
  
Celtic Guardian is wearing a flowered dress.  
  
Dark Magician: Uh.I think you should wear this instead.  
  
Later.  
  
Celtic Guardian is now wearing a green shirt with a yellow logo that says The Super Sayian, blue baggy pants, a backwards Mariners hat, a gold chain with a $ sign on it, and $350 sunglasses on.  
  
Chinese Clerk: that will be $999,999,999,999,999 please.  
  
DM and CG: *Leave*  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian are at McDonalds.  
  
Dark Magician: *Eating a Big Mac* this is pretty good.  
  
Celtic Guardian: *eating a Cajun Mc Chicken sandwich* yep.  
  
  
  
Back with Yugi  
  
  
  
Yugi: Grandpa! I'm home!  
  
Phone: *Rings*  
  
Yugi: *Answers* hello, game shop.  
  
Dark Magician: GET A LIFE!!!*Hangs up*  
  
Yugi: Prank calls. The epidemic is starting. Hey, five bucks.  
  
What will happen now that Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian have blended? Where did Joey go? What will Yugi buy with 5 bucks from a different game shop? What will that do to Yugi's grandpa's business? What will.* Talking to someone backstage* where am I going with this? Oh. *Back to the people* Find out next time on. MY STUPID CUPID! Wait. WHO CHANGED THE SCRIPT?! Later on Escape From The Deck!! 


End file.
